


Beginnings

by kronette



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new day. Set just after “Freak Nation”, the series finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

The standoff was going on three days with no movement from either side. The media were calming down about the whole thing, which was good in Logan’s eyes. The rumblings from the “normals” gathered outside Terminal City were growing louder, which was bad. Very bad. If the residents of Seattle decided to take the law into their own hands, blood would be shed on both sides. The transgenics would undoubtedly win that battle, but would it cost them the war? 

He knew Max used Alec as an excuse to let him go, and he accepted that. It wasn’t just a soldier cutting their losses; it was a woman acknowledging that nothing could ever happen between them – literally. Without a cure for the virus coursing through Max’s bloodstream, they could never be together. Logan hadn’t lied to Alec when he told the transgenic that he only wanted Max to be happy. What he didn’t tell Alec was that _he_ needed to move on, too. He knew he would always love Max, but it had muted to a warm presence. 

His feelings for Alec, however, were a completely different story. Yes, Alec was arrogant, but he displayed caring on some level. He was selfish, yet risked his life to save a captured transgenic. Dozens of them, in fact. Alec paired up with Max, not just because Max saved his life, but because he saw the truth in what she wanted for them - for all transgenics, not just the ones that passed for normal. They were a family, and Alec was well on his way to becoming an ingrained part of that family. 

The fact that Alec could grow and change shouldn’t have surprised Logan, but it did. First impressions were hard to shake, and with Max’s constant annoyance at Alec it only solidified his feelings toward the other transgenic. Before, anyway. Before he and Max decided it was better to end it. Before the revolution and the beginnings of a new nation. 

Logan kept careful watch as Max and Alec walked to the gate separating Terminal City from the rest of Seattle. The restlessness of the crowd didn’t go unnoticed by them either, and they were determined to try to set some minds at ease. 

The crowd grew more agitated, and Logan decided a normal on the inside was the best person to show the outsiders how little threat the trangenics posed. He left his 9mm on the table and joined the two trangenics at the fence. 

“You just another one of them freaks,” someone hissed at him. “Don’t need to see no more up close.”

“Actually, I’m one of you.” He turned around and revealed the back of his neck to the crowd. “I just happen to be friends with these two people here.” 

A woman pushed her way to the front of the crowd, glaring at Max and Alec. “Those things aren’t human. They aren’t _people_. Just because they look like us, doesn’t mean anything.” 

“What are your criteria for being human?” Logan asked, drawing puzzled looks from Max and Alec. He ignored them, focusing on the woman. 

“Born like God intended them to be born – from two parents. Not some lab-created specimen in a tube.” 

“So artificially inseminated babies aren’t human?” he countered, keeping his voice level and calm. 

“Of course they are! They’re still from two humans.” 

“Who’s to say how many humans created the transgenics? What if it was one man and one woman? What if their DNA was used?”

“They don’t think the same way we do. They don’t feel the same way. They’re trained to kill; it’s all they know.” 

“Really,” he intoned, disbelief dripping from his tongue. “Have you talked to one? Met one on the street? Worked with one? How would you know if you did?”

“I wouldn’t know if I had spoken to one. They’re trained to mimic us.”

Max, by this point, had her head down, face pained, arms crossed. Alec looked lost, and a little afraid, like maybe what the woman was saying was true. 

Logan trained hard eyes at the woman. “I’ve seen the reports from Manticore; their training consisted of _brainwashing children_. Despite the years of discipline, the punishments, their lack of knowledge of the outside world, these children developed a religion. They gave each other names instead of referring to each other by their designation. They developed _friendships_ with each other, despite never having seen children play together, or adults interacting on anything other than a professional detachment. These kids lived a soldier’s life. It’s time to let them come home from the war.” 

“You honestly believe that rhetoric?” the woman demanded, though her commanding presence was fading in the light of Logan’s rebuttal. 

“I believe the truth.” He turned toward Max, whose gratitude was shining like a beacon in the gloomy afternoon. “You see, I fell in love with a transgenic, and I will always love her.” Max’s expression faltered, and she darted a glance at the woman before giving him a confused head tilt.  

“But it’s even worse than that. I kind of like another transgenic.” He turned to Alec, whose shocked expression couldn’t have been faked by the best transgenic out there. 

“Why are you looking at me?” Alec all but squeaked out. He started to back up, and Logan followed. 

“What’s the matter? Big bad Alec scared of me?” he teased lightly, but keeping the intensity in his gaze. He knew Alec would bolt if he suspected this was a trick or a set up. 

He watched the conflicting emotions flit across Alec’s face, finally settling to confused. “Why are you doing this?” he asked. 

“Because I don’t lie,” Logan answered, relieved when Alec stopped moving away from him so he could cup the side of Alec’s neck, holding him loosely. “I don’t know exactly what I feel for you, but I’m willing to explore it, if you are. I’m fairly certain you feel it, too.” 

And there it was – the flash of denial mixing with the horror of discovery. Alec didn’t move away, but he didn’t move forward, either. He looked caught between – those green eyes darted to Max. 

Logan squeezed his neck gently, drawing the other man’s attention back to him. “Alec, I meant what I said. I will always love Max, but we had to be realistic. We’d been dancing around for a year before the virus. Even if – when – a cure had been found, we couldn’t predict the future. We both have to live here and now. Tell me you don’t feel it too, and I’ll walk away.” 

He waited, hand on Alec’s neck, feeling the pulse thumping wildly. Feeling the heat radiating off the other man. 

“Logan, I don’t…normally…I mean, this is sorta new for me.” 

“You mean with another man?” he asked quietly. 

A watery smile crossed those perfect lips. “Assignments were always open ended – and sometimes I had to get information the old fashioned way.” He shrugged. “Hey, even guys sometimes do the pillow talk.” He sobered, locking gazes with Logan, sending a shiver through him. “No, the new part would be caring so much.” 

And finally, Alec drew closer and Logan watched as his eyes shuttered closed and his lips parted, and he met Alec halfway. The brief touch of lips only strengthened the need for more. 

And so dawned a new day for the transgenics, and for one in particular. Alec pulled back from their kiss and stared at Logan in shock. “You really mean it, don’t you?” 

Logan smiled. “Yeah.” 

The end


End file.
